Plausible Mission
by MegaDarkly
Summary: Rumors are a powerful thing, especially when they have evidence. Harima and Akira have been mistaken as lovers and the only thing to fix it is to just go along with it. Akira has a plan, but will it really succeed in bringing an end to this charade or has Akira set her sights on something far more challenging? Alternate continuation to Mission Impossible.
1. Chapter 1: the plan

Hello, Everyone! This is my first uploaded story to this website.

I have permission to continue my own version of **Mission Impossible** from the author **OneWingedHeron53**.

This is my first actual story I've written, so it is not the best.

**I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL RUMBLE!**

Jin Kobayashi already does a good job of doing that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Plan<strong>

The next day, Harima awoke.

As soon as he did, He literally turned old in the face because of another misunderstanding.

This time it was with Akira. Out of all of the people they could have misunderstood him to be with.

They chose her...

"Damn that spectacled freak Fuyuki! Not only did he mess another chance for me to be with Tenma,

He's gotten everyone thinking I'm in love with Akira!"

He put his hands on his ears and started sobbing in hysterical, uncontrollable heaves.

"GYAH, Now what am I gonna do!"

"Do what I told you."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

A shock ran through Harima's body. He twitched his head to the person beside him. To the left of him lied Akira. The covers concealed all the way up to her nose. Her emotionless eyes added more tension in the air than Harima's shocked state. He stared at her, gawking as if he had seen a ghost.

"A-Ak-Ak-!" was all Harima could utter as Akira slipped out of bed and walked out of the room clad in panties and a bra. His mouth was a perfect rectangle. He didn't know what the hell was going on.

"HOLY CRAP! WHY IS AKIRA IN MY HOUSE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON ANYMORE!"

He clasped his hands on his ears again, mumbling to himself as he walked out of his room, sweaty and dazed. Half-way through the short hallway, his older cousin noticed him.

"You're awake, I see." Itoko greeted as she was getting ready to depart.

"Before I go, I wanted to tell you that I made you breakfast."

Harima looked over to her.

"Huh? You made me breakfast? But you never do that..."

Itoko smiled briefly, then glanced at Harima.

"Let's just say it's to make up for lost time little cousin."

She then leaves the apartment with a concise goodbye.

"Hmm, she sure did leave kind of early today... We still have an hour." Harima said to himself.

"Well I'm hungry, so I might as well dig in."

Harima made his way into the small but stylish kitchen, and found a plate of food Itoko prepared for him.

In spite of her kindness, something seemed off.

"Two plates?" he mused as he studied them.

"Why would she make two pl-"

Then the answer hit him like a ton of bricks.

"SHE KNEW AKIRA WAS HERE! OOH! THAT NO GOOD, LOUSY, TWO-BIT COUSIN OF MINE! ITOKO!"

Itoko, a few hundred feet away, stopped for a second, smirked it off, and continued walking. Harima, a grumbled mess, sat down and began eating vigorously. Ten minutes into the meal, Akira came to the table after getting out of the shower. The smell of her clean body wafted slowly towards Harima as she moved to grab her chop sticks. Harima noticed the fragrance, but didn't think too much into it. Harima decided that then was the time to ask. He stopped eating.

"So, uh... Akira..."

She looked up and stared at him.

"Hm?"

"Well uh... what... exactly were you uh... doing in my bed this morning?"

As he looked at her emotionless face, he felt as if he were undergoing the faucet leak torture, he wanted

to get away from it, but he couldn't.

For a few moments she didn't say anything. She just stared at Harima. His facial features slowly losing detail as she keeps staring. She smiled slightly. This brought Harima to full detail once again.

"Well... You want to be with Tenma, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course." Harima snorted.

"Well, if you want her, then you're going to have to make her jealous."

Harima started to pay full attention to her, as if it were a matter of life or death.

"The only way you can do it is if you have a girlfriend. That's where I come in. I will act as your girlfriend, Harima. That means we'll hang out together, eat lunch together, share an umbrella together, kiss together, and even live together..."

"."

".."

"..."

"That's why I was in your bed this morning."

"OH, AH HAH! I SEE NOW!" He guffawed densely as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway, I'm sure if she sees the both of us together; she'll want to know why. She'll soon be chasing you instead of the other way around."

Harima's eyes widened slightly at the suggestion. Knowing that Akira's plans succeed 99.99% of the time,

He felt that this actually may work.

"I might actually have a chance to be with Tenma after all..." He thought to himself as he ran through the plan mentally once more.

A small grin grew on his face as he envisioned Tenma and himself together.

"All right Akira! I'm in!"

"It wouldn't matter anyway, because everyone already thinks we are." Akira noted to Harima as she began to

sip from her cup.

A big sweat drop formed on the side of Harima's head at that response.

"Heh, Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He expressed nervously.

After fifteen minutes passed, Harima and Akira changed into their school attire for Yagami High School.

This in turn gave them the opportunity to leave.

Harima began to get on his bike, when Akira came behind him and got on as well.

"WHAT THE-?" Harima shouted as he turned around.

"What? Did you forget already? We're supposed to act like a couple." Akira reassured him.

"Oh yeah! Eh heh, Sorry. I'm just not used to someone riding with me." He retorted. "Hear, Wear this."

Harima handed her a black helmet with chrome sidings and a lightly tinted green eye shield. She put it on and adjusted her face into it. Then she realized-

"Where's your helmet?" She asked out of curiosity.

"You're wearing it." He replied. "I wouldn't let you ride without one. Besides, I don't like wearing helmets anyway."

She looks at him for a minute, a little startled by his reply. Not a moment later, she shook it off and then held onto him softly, but with enough force to keep her wrapped around him.

He cranked his motorcycle. Gave it one rev and then began their journey to school.

It had taken them roughly ten minutes to get to school. By the time they got there, there were others gradually getting in through the entrance gate. Harima slowed the motorcycle until it came to a complete stop.

"Who's that on the back of Harima's bike?" One boy student asked another.

"I don't know. She may be a delinquent student just like him."

While Harima got off of his bike, He turned and grabbed Akira's hand. She swung her left leg over the seat, and then sat upwards.

Everyone gazed at the two of them as they resumed. She removed her helmet and received a bunch of amazed looks from everyone.

"NO WAY! THAT'S TAKANO FROM 2-C!" "SHE'S GOING OUT WITH HARIMA!" "WHAT DOES SHE SEE IN HIM!" "THEY'RE A COUPLE! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" "OH, THAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!"

Many people were commenting on the two of them, mainly in disagreement or talking about what happened the day before.

Harima looked at Akira and she looked back at him with her face still emotionless, but just a little different from the norm. Harima gulped for he knew there was no turning back. She then grabbed his hand as they both began walking towards the main entrance of the building.

Everyone became quiet as they observed the two students walk inside.

"See Harima, You didn't have to do much to make people believe it." Akira stated as she walked with Harima down the hall.

"But in order to convince the others, we have to do more than just hold hands."

"I, I understand." Harima answered with a minute feeling of worry.

They were only thirty paces away from the 2-C doorway now.

Harima stopped to gain his composure back as the normal delinquent he usually was. Akira remained quiet until Harima was ready.

"All right Akira... I'm ready."

Akira lightly nodded her head. They began to make their way to the door.

_"This is all or you Tenma."_ Harima resounded in his head as he neared the entrance.

Harima and Akira make it to the door. They pause again only to take a short breath, and then walk inside.

* * *

><p><strong>So That's it for Chapter 1. It had taken me a little while to write this. I was editing it mostly.<strong>

**I had a little trouble figuring out how to upload correctly. So please spare me.**

**Comments will be appreciated. :3**


	2. Chapter 2: the meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

"Yay! It feels so good to be back at school!" Tenma boasted cheerfully.

"You shouldn't have ate so much Tenma." Mikoto replied to her as she sat down in her seat. "And you wonder why you get heavier every year."

"But it's just soooo goooood." Tenma whined pounding her fists on the desk. "I see it there and I can't help it."

Exaggerated tear streaks formed below her eyes as she slumped over. Eri grinned slightly.

"Well, If you don't watch it, Karasuma will think you've gotten fat and your chances of going out with him will fall." Eri bluntly told her.

Mikoto grew a mischievous grin, came close to Eri's face and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "You know Eri, You're not doing too well yourself. How much did you gain? Two kilos?

Eri blushed slightly. "I know, I just-"

"If you don't watch it, you will never get Harima's attention."

From that response, Eri jumped out of her seat blushing profusely and went ballistic.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

Mikoto laughed and placed her hands on her hips. "It's not like it would matter anyway Eri, He's going out with Akira now."

Both Tenma and Eri immediately looked at her. They both carried the same expression, which was a baffled look that someone could only get out of extreme confusion.

"W-what did you say?" Tenma asked confounded.

"Well yeah, Akira and Harima are an item. Can you believe it? I mean who would've guessed huh?"

Eri ducked her head down, forlorn. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she did have feelings for Harima. Even if it wasn't enough to act on her emotions, she had enough to get jealous of any other girl taking a role as Harima's girlfriend.

"So... Whiskers is going out with Akira?"

Mikoto rubbed her head and responded.

"Yeah, I mean it was kinda crazy. Fuyuki came back to the classroom like a madman. He said he received hard evidence of a new couple. So, he showed us a picture yesterday of Akira and Harima in an intimate embrace. Talk about scandalous, I didn't know Harima had the hots for Akira."

Tenma was speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all of her talks with Harima about being faithful to Yakumo, he went along and did something like this.

"But... what about Yakumo?" Tenma asked her friend.

Mikoto stiffened tightly. She completely forgot about Yakumo. "Oh! Ah. Well, I'm not exactly sure. I don't this no Yakumo knows yet."

'That cheating, two timing rat! I can't believe Harima would do something like that!'

Tenma became encased in flames as she thought more aptly on it. It eventually led to her decision.

'I'll keep Harima from Yakumo. I'll make sure they never see each other again. It's my duty as her big sister to keep her away from bad influences.'

"Uhm... Okay, I guess I'll keep you to yourself." Mikoto laughed nervously.

Just as soon as she said that, everyone became silent. She looked around the room and not a soul was moving. It was like they were all wax figure replicas in place of the originals. They were all staring in one direction as two people approached the door and stepped inside the doorway. What the whole class of 2-C had seen yesterday defied all logic, so it's not like they could fully get over it. Not just yet anyway. Something of this magnitude would take well over a month to recover from.

Akira remained faceless and acted like it didn't bother her, even though it did a little. She was not used to this much attention directly.

Harima had taken it a little more differently. He was sweating more than necessary and his pupils were dilated. People couldn't see his eyes, so he at least had a little confidence.

Faint whispers could be heard from various areas of the classroom. They both knew it was about theirselves, but didn't raise any question.

Harima and Akira did not move. They both felt as if they were at a stalemate with the rest of the class. What primarily kept the class of 2-C quiet was the fact that they were holding hands as they both stood there.

A few seconds passed before they both came to a realization. They simultaneously decided that nothing was going to happen unless they made the first move. So unanimously, they released each others grasp and found their way to their seats.

'I hope you were watching Tenma.' Harima thought as he took a seat in his chair.

It wasn't long after they sat down that class began.

Half an hour into the lecture, Harima started thinking about Tenma. While he was thinking about her, he was also getting a weird feeling he wouldn't normally get around her. To try and get an answer to the sensation he was receiving, he looked over to Tenma slightly. She had a fiery vibe about her and she was staring him down with a fierce glare. It startled him a tad and it got him pondering.

'Why is she looking at me like that? She looks like she wants to tear me a new one. Unless... YES, THAT'S GOTTA BE IT! THERE'S JUST NO OTHER EXPLANATION! SHE'S JEALOUS OF ME GOING OUT WITH HER BEST FRIEND INSTEAD OF HER! Akira, your plan is actually working.'

He looked over at Tenma again, who then started mouthing words.

(I'm watching you.)

'Im watching you?' He recited. 'YES! IT IS TRUE! Oh Tenma my love! You won't have to suffer too much longer!'

He then clenched his fists and began exaggerating tear streaks from his eyes.

Akira on the opposite side of the room, but on the same horizontal row was watching Harima while he clenched his fists. She was very intrigued of his emotional stirs and the way he portrayed them. She also knew he only showed his true emotions because he was in love with Tenma.

'The sad part is the foolish girl doesn't even recognize his affection.' She thought a little more and tried harder to concentrate on her work. 'What to do...' Her final thoughts rested as she began to indulge herself in her work.

A few hours passed and it became lunchtime. Harima was walking around outside. He had completely forgotten about lunch on his way to school. Akira was the contributing factor to this dilemma. So with no food and tight funds, he went over to the water spicket and began to drink water to fill his void.

"Harima." A voice called out to him as he was drinking.

He stopped and looked up. It was Akira.

She deemed to be carrying a rather large bento over to Harima.

"What? Did you come over here to gloat?" Harima sneered at Akira.

Akira just stared at him.

"You forgot again? Actually, it is for the both of us, but if you don't want it, I guess..."

Harima got in his hands and knees.

"NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! MAY I PLEASE HAVE SOME!" He pleaded as she began to walk away.

She stopped and a smile that could barely be counted as one appeared.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to eat all of it anyway."

She turned back and began preparing a spot to lay a blanket down.

"OH, THANK YOU MISS TAKANO!" Harima started crying again.

"It's no problem." She assured him. "And it's Akira, not miss Takano. If others are to believe we are together, then we have to act like it."

"Myoh yeah, sogrry 'bowt tat." He retorted already eating through his bento.

"I'm beginning to think you are not taking this seriously... or you just don't like Tenma as much as you say you do."

Harima spilled juice all over his clothes at that response. He had a roaring flare up in his personality and aura.

"Don't EVER say that!" He yelled to her. His face resembled hopelessness, but pure determination. "She'll notice eventually. It just takes time."

He was so sure Tenma would figure it out.

Akira looked at him.

"Interesting..."

They continued eating in the light breeze and spoke only about light topics for the rest of the lunch.

* * *

><p>So yeah that's basically it. This file was uploaded in a notepad file. I had some technical difficulties with the file. This was all written on a phone. I had written it almost a month ago, but I don't have a computer so I can't upload as fast as I want to. Chapter three is getting there. Its a little under halfway done. I'm thinking about extending the chapters a little. Maybe by 500 to 1000 words extra but I'm not sure. I just think they might be too short. I'm the one who edited and fixed any grammatical errors in it this time.<p>

Feel free to comment about this chapter. Getting good reviews makes me wanna do more. Literally. I get insanely happy about reviews so review for me please. :3

I'm so glad to have great grammar.


	3. Chapter 3: Misunderstandings

**HELLO FRIENDS, I HAVE MADE A NEW CHAPTER TO THIS STORY. SORRY FOR THE DELAY. WRITERS BLOCK AND NO COMPUTER BLAH BLAH BLAH...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Misunderstandings<strong>

Later that night found everyone home relaxing after a long day at school. The air was on the brink of cool in this nice night. The leaves rustled softly in the breeze as a gradual shift in wind direction took its mark. Tenma was watching television, which is something she would choose over homework anyday of the week.

Yakumo finished the dishes and got dressed into something a little more appropriate for a small trip. She dressed herself first in a white t-shirt, then layered a black button down long sleeve shirt over the white one. Afterwards, she put on blue jeans and picked her brown purse from the floor and pulled the strap over her right shoulder.

"Alright Sis, I'm leaving now."

With her final words, she turned to leave.

Tenma bolted upright without hesitation and shot for the door. Once she got there, she threw her hands up in protest.

"NO YAKUMO! I CAN'T LET YOU!" Tenma shouted to her confused sister.

Even though Tenma was playful most of the time, she had a different look about her now. Her face became lost in emotion, composed with a mixture of sadness, regret, and anger.

"But Sis, I need to help-"

"Yakumo, you can't go to Harima's house!" She retorted hysterically.

Yakumo became worried for her older sister. She had never seen her act like this before. When she attempted to figure out what Tenma was thinking, all she recieved were jumbled words that didn't make any sense.

"Why not?" Became her only question.

"Because Harima is a cheater and a liar!" Tenma responded on the verge of tears.

To hide her emotions better, Tenma lowered her head concealing her eyes in the shadows of her bangs.

"I told you Sis. It's not li-"

"Please Yakumo... Don't go."

Tenma's plea made her sister's heart murmur tears. Each word made Yakumo fall apart piece by piece as if she were a jigsaw puzzle. Even through all of the heartache, Yakumo was able to recover a clearer image of what was troubling her older sister. She wished deeply that she could clear up the whole misunderstanding since it was clearly bothering Tenma. Yakumo shot off another question.

"Why is Harima a cheater and a liar?"

Tenma looked up at her and quietly answered.

"Because Harima is going out with Akira behind your back."

Yakumo flinched a bit on the inside, but still kept her indifferent composure. Tenma looked down again stifling a cry.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Yakumo."

Yakumo stood there for a few seconds, then smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about me Sis. I will take care of it."

She knew that trying to talk to her sister would be pointless, so Yakumo gave her words of comfort to ease her mind. In response, Tenma just nodded.  
>Yakumo then smiled firmly in hopes that it would heal wounds. She sighed and left the room.<p>

Yakumo's walk became more frigid the further she went. She caressed her arms as the cold air permeated through her clothes and onto her skin.  
>Streetlights glared onto the bare pavement as every other minute a car or person passed by. As she approached ever nearer to Harima's house, she began thinking.<p>

"Harima... is together with Akira?"

The thought didn't seem so "out there" for her. She could make countless pairings out of everyone she knew from school. The impossiblity of any couple could not phase her. Though she thought about any others well being, She never really thought about her feelings; whether or not she would find a man.  
>All of this rummaging brought about her feelings for Harima, like a beehive that was hit by a stone. For some reason, this couple didn't seem right to her.<br>She had subconciously contradicted herself. It now seemed unfathomable to her for Akira to be with Harima. Now her thoughts kept wanting her to turn around and go back home, for the fear of being face to face with Harima and his "new lover" becoming unbearable. Her emotions seemed to be going in all directions now, but she couldn't turn back. How would she face her sister after boasting such a big statement earlier? While she was focused on her thoughts,  
>her body was on autopilot. She had walked three miles without even noticing. She looked up and realized she was standing in front of Harima's apartment building.<br>Knowing that trying to leave now would be futile, she opened the entrance door.

* * *

><p>"AGH! DAMN IT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO COME UP WITH A HUNDRED PAGES BY MONDAY?" Harima screamed as he looked at a blank piece of paper.<p>

He was trying his best to rack his brain for another creative spark. Usually, he could come up with an idea far faster than he was now, but something was keeping him from making another story.

"Come on brain, You're better than this. You should have something left for pathetic old me."

After concentrating too hard, he rendered a flashback of what happened that day in the Dankosha office.

"I WANT A NEW STORY!" Bellowed the manager. "You keep writing the same shlock! I want something with a twist!"

His thundering voice made the whole office shake and the workers quiver in fear. Harima cowered on the ground hoping not to say anything that could permanently damage him financially OR physically.

"YES SIR! I PROMISE I WILL WRITE A BETTER STORY SIR! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

The enormous mustachioed man looked at him sternly. Harima felt afraid. Someone of his managers stature could easily squish him into a pancake. After a few seconds the manager responded.

"I want a hundred pages of work by Monday, in my office by 6 P.M."

Upon hearing those words, Harima ran outside screaming in tears.

The memory faded into black as a light fist rapped on his door.

"Yeah?" harima answered.

Akira twisted the knob and poked her head through the opening.

"I noticed you don't have enough groceries in the house. I'm going to fetch more from the store. I will be right back."

"Oh, alright." Harima replied.

Akira nodded and closed the door. Little did gullible Harima know, Akira was actually leaving to do a mission and wouldn't be back for several hours.  
>As soon as Harima heard the soft click, an idea finally clicked to him. Why didn't he think of it before? It was sheer genius. he couldn't believe he actually thought of it. Once he put the pencil to paper, he began drawing what would be the longest story he had ever drawn.<p>

Two hours passed as Harima continued on his manuscript. He was at a point of no turning back. The thoughts were easily flowing to him like a river. It wasn't long after the second hour passed that he finished his second chapter.

"Oh MAN! I **WILL** be finished by Monday!" He shouted gleefully. Even though it was all draft and needed to be inked later, this was the fastest he had ever worked in his entire life. He looked at his semi-finished work once more, then continued onto the third chapter.

While on his work, another knock rang through his room.

"Yes?" Harima asked.

"Uhm... It's me, Yakumo."

"Oh sure! Come in!"

Yakumo walked through his room and took off her button down. She looked around his room for anybody else. To her relief, it was just the two of them. She was expecting anything out of the ordinary,  
>but all she saw was what was usually in his room. Actually, nothing had changed at all. She was confused.<p>

"Uh... You alright?" Harima asked her.

"Oh, Y-yes! I'm fine!" Yakumo stuttered.

"Oh okay, Well, I need these pages inked for me alright?"

Harima handed her the stack of pages and continued working. Yakumo stared at the first page. She read the first three lines of text and realized it was just another one of the same stories. She pulled the ink from the drawer and dipped her pen into the black liquid. She flicked her wrist and stroked black lines over the penciled ones.

Roughly five hours passed as Harima and Yakumo continued on the manga. They were almost finished with it. Yakumo, whom was still inking, noticed something about the story. She couldn't place a finger on what it was. The plot was similar. The characters were similar, but something seemed different. This bothered her, so she looked up at him.

"Uhm... Harima?"

"Yeah?" he replied in the same tone, keeping as much focus as he could on his work.

"Well, uh, it's not a problem or anything, " She began, "It's just... Your story seems unusual. I mean, It's the same. It's just the feel of it. I... I can't describe it."

Upon that response, Harima broke his lead. Silence engulfed the bedroom.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" She flustered.

"Actually..." Harima stated, "THIS IS THE BEST STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN!"

He shot up out of his seated position flaring in happiness.

"The boss might even give me a weekly serial."

Nobody could stop Harima once he got enough motivation. With as much as he got now, not even an army could stop him.

Yakumo, lost for words, just stared at him. When she saw Harima this way, it usually brought up a feeling of warmth. She has only felt this feeling once with someone else, but she couldn't remember who.

"Anyway, the boss was getting tired of me doing the same story. I had to think of a new one." Harima said pacing.

"But Harima, your story-"

"I know it's amazing isn't it?" He answered.

"Well Harima, I think-"

"Hold that thought!" Harima told her. "I REALLY have to use the restroom. I was so busy with the drawing that I totally forgot I had to go. Heh heh!" With those words he dashed out of the door.

While the average person would have gotten angry and stomped out the room, Yakumo sat there and took the misunderstanding. She was used to it, so it didn't bother her at all, even though it did a little. The situation she is left in is always comprimising. Viewed from another perspective, her predicaments are usually laughable. She has even laughed at herself on occasion. She didn't blame anyone though. Yakumo thought that it was just something that couldn't be helped. She sat for a second and thought this would be a good time to re-read the story, Mainly to make sure there are no mistakes. She flipped through the pages to get to the first one.

_The story was set in the near future. Japan had become separated into North and South Japan. The plot involved a young boy from the south named Rimaha. He was in love with a girl whom he had a crush on for a very long time._  
><em>But since the divide between the country in its own, There had been a wall built across the entire land stretched from the west to the east. It blocked Rimaha from his love in the north. This girl was no ordinary girl either. She was the North President's daughter. Rimaha was just a lowly dropout. To make matters worse, the Presidents advisor has a son who is supposed to marry his daughter. Why did the country divide itself? The Northerners wanted Japan the way it was before technology, only keeping necessities such as nuclear defense. The Southerners wanted advancess in technology and pushed forward for new inventions. This argument is what brought the country to its current state. Since northern Japan has reverted itself to its previous times, arranged marriages were enforced upon every family, along with formal dress such as Yukata's and Kimono's.<em>  
><em>Rimaha has a limited amount of time to find his soulmate before the advisors son Rasumaka marries her.<em>

Suprisingly enough, the story was actually engaging. Yakumo didn't read it with an open mind the first time. But now, everytime she flipped a page, the story beecame just as compelling as the page before. So she continued reading.

_Rimaha traveled long miles to find his love. Worn to the bone, he reached the wall, but had grown too weary from the journey and needed rest. He threw himself behind a building and fell unconcious to the comfortable salvation of closed eyes._

_He awoke the next morning, bleary eyes kept his view from coming into focus, but a shadow loomed over to his right. He could make out a small candlelight shining to his left. He appeared to be laying down in a small futon._  
><em>Rimaha wanted to get up, but the figure urged him back down. The black mass then warbled something that Rimaha couldn't comprehend. He didn't take it as a threat because the voice resembled a sweet and delicate tone. A voice that hinted familiarity. He could hear this voice for hours and it wouldn't trouble him at all. His eyes were beginning to adjust. A silhouette was taking place of the black figure. it was an outline of a person he knew all too well.<em>

_"N-Nmate?" He croaked._

_The girl, dressed in a natural kimono, looked over to Rimaha. She then walked over to his futon and sat beside him. She turned her head to match his eye level. He could now see who she was._

_"No, I am-"_

"Hello? I'm back."

That response made Yakumo jump and scatter pages of Harima's manga on the floor. She turned to look at who startled her. Her eyes widened as she gained a view of what she was dreading ever since she got there.

Akira stood in the doorway with a couple of grocery bags. They both gazed at each other, Hesitant to make the first move.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY SO THAT'S IT. SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE. I DO NOT HAVE A COMPUTER AND I WAS RUNNING ON WRITERS BLOCK. ANYWAY. I LIKE HOW THIS CHAPTER WORKED OUT. IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE. I EXTENDED THE CHAPTER TO INCREASE THE STORYTELLING. THIS CHAPTER COULD HAVE WENT LONGER BUT I LIKE CLIFFHANGERS :p<strong>

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE.**


	4. Chapter 4: Plausible Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble. Hell, I don't even own the idea to this story, but I do own the perceived continuation idea I've created. I received permission by OneWingedHeron53 to do this version, so quit cheesing. :p**

**Hey all.**

**It's that time to resume the Plausible Mission series. Sorry for the long wait, but I have been refining my skills as a writer. Special thanks go to ZaXo Ken'ichi for taking the time to help me improve my skills. This chapter has seen an exorbitant increase in storytelling. I plan to do all of my future chapters and any future stories that way from now on. I just felt like the reader wasn't getting enough from my story, as it seemed like I was missing something. In a way, it was like I was missing the condiments to my fictitious story sandwich. LOL. You may have noticed that increase in the last chapter, well; this chapter will see an even better rendering of that effect, making my story better to me and to anyone else who reads it. **

**In addition, it seems that I now have a computer to write my stories. I still do not have internet so my stories will continue to have the late factor, BUT! I WILL be writing my stories while I have no access to the web, so I may have two or three chapters done when I post updates. I also have Microsoft Works Word Processor (.wps format) so I don't have to use Notepad (.txt format) anymore. WOO! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I spent quality time on this one. :3**

**One last thing. I would also like to finally thank the subscribers and my commentary corner on this story. Your commenting and favoring skills are what mainly keep this story alive with a warm glow, except for my desire to finish the story of course. :D**

**Damn… Wasted a whole page on an Author's Note. XD**

**Now, On to the story…**

**Thoughts:** _'Thoughts'_

**Speaking: **"Speaking"

**Chapter 4: Conflict**

The air was thick with tension, as a constant stare down between two unlikely people had taken place. It seemed there was surprise on both parts, keeping any other sound to a minor pin drop. The silence cloaked over the room so far that a car alarm blared noisily a few blocks away. Even the cicadas knew better than to stir a chirp as both girls gazed curiously at one another.

Yakumo didn't know what to do as a gasping breath kept her short on words. The young girl's jumbled position on the floor was the result of being scared out of her mind. The new fear she acquired only hours ago brought itself to light, oh too soon than she would have imagined. The terror made her want to run away and never come back, but her feet glued themselves to the floor by an imaginary force. Many things were going through her mind making her want to do many things at once but the fear kept her movements at bay.

Akira on the other hand sat there for a good reason. She knew Yakumo all too well, since she figured out the black haired girl's affection early in the game. Akira put the pieces together through time, which wasn't that hard because Akira was an experienced spy, and knew the reasons why she liked him. If the faceless brunette could assemble that conclusion, then she also knew that all Yakumo needed was one small push. However, she wasn't going to do that because this extra person would just ruin the plans that were already going underway. Plans that needed just the right scenario, just the right timing, and just the right people. Akira then gave herself a proposal.

'_Well, she could become a valuable asset if this affection could work to my advantage. I just need to angle the scene in the right direction.' _She thought aptly.

In other words, Akira was devising a plan to fit Yakumo into the equation that could benefit the young spy.

'_It's mean, but I have no other choice. I'm sorry Yakumo. Overall, you have great qualities; however, you will become a nuisance in the future. It is for the better that I keep you in the dark of what is going on.' _

Nearly five seconds passed as she thought about all of this because putting plans together was Akira's forte. Her scheme was so strategic that if she had to write exactly what was supposed to happen, she would have written a sizeable anthology that would even make J.K. Rowling jealous. It had every single day, until the day she finally had Harima, mapped out in one massive imaginary blue print detailing what to do in what particular day. It also fused what she already had in effect to this disposition making it even more genius then it was before. It was almost perfect in a way because she also had back up events and plenty of excuses ready at her disposal to where her plan would not fail no matter what would take place later down the line.

Previously, she had only made an inconsistent plan to nab Harima for herself, to prove once and for all that Harima could love someone else and Akira could make him see that, but now she developed a full fledged scheme that went beyond what she originally planned proving the inconceivable to actually be quite possible. What was the name of her newly developed idea? She thought of many different titles to go along with her new proposal, but none seemed to fit. One of them seemed to float around her head pretty well and she almost picked it.

'_Mission Impossible seems good, but then again, it's not really impossible is it?' _She thought to her self quietly. _'No, it IS possible, so what should I call it?'_

After brooding for another second or two, she finally decided what it would be entitled. It was a close run but she felt this title better fit the whole scenario. The spy really wanted to pick Mission Impossible, even if there was a contradiction, because it was catchy. But when she said the title in her head, it always reminded her of a heron, which was somewhat odd in her opinion. Therefore, without any further hesitation, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she began part one of Operation: Plausible Mission.

"Hello, Yakumo." Began Akira with her hands still heavy with groceries.

Yakumo jolted from the sudden audible sound as she sat there for more than fifteen seconds without hearing a peep. "Oh, Uhm! Hello, M-Miss Takano."

Akira raised a metaphorical eyebrow. Tenma's sister just referred to her as Miss Takano, Not Akira.

'_She's already showing the signs.' _Akira resounded in her thoughts. _'She must have it bad for Harima.'_

The spy then turned around and took the groceries to the kitchen. Not a moment later, she returned just as fast as she left slowly pacing herself through Harima's room. Yakumo began picking up the manuscript from the floor, occasionally glancing in Akira's direction trying to figure out what the spy was trying to achieve. She watched the faceless girl position herself on Harima's bed, who then pulled a book from her rather dinky purse to begin scanning the pages.

Yakumo's heart pulsed rapidly from the sight of the other girl. The feeling was unbearable and she almost couldn't take it, but something was telling her to stay. Didn't Harima want her to help him finish his pages? That's right. She was staying for Harima's benefit, _'Well, he wouldn't be able to finish his comic in time if I'm not here. Well… then again, maybe I am jumping to conclusions. Just because she is here, it does not mean they are together.'_

Thoughts began to overflow the young girl's brain. She was desperately seeking answers as her mind ran along a speedy tangent. A sigh left her mouth as she thought a little sadly about the situation, _'Maybe she is helping him, just like me? Maybe she talks to him more because she is helping Miss Itoko. Maybe… Maybe it's just a misunderstanding.' _Upon realizing that thought, her facial features rejoiced in happiness, only slightly. It has happened to Yakumo, right. So why would it not happen to Akira as well? She began to relax her body from the good news she was telling herself. As if she was shot with a gun, a crackling sound stopped her ruminations abruptly. As she looked for the source of the noise, her eyes widened in terror from the disbelief of what was in her hand. Yakumo unknowingly gripped his manuscript so tight that she left wrinkles all over the papers.

"Oh dear!" She flustered as she quickly tried to press the pages flat with her hands.

Akira peered over her book and witnessed the Tsukamato fixing her own mistake, "Feh."

That little sound was just enough to gain the attention of the other girl in the room. Tenma's sister paused what she was doing. Even though she was satisfied with her resolution, she still didn't know if it was true. It lingered in the back of her mind for a good minute before she turned her head to the brunette cozily lying on Harima's bed. Then wanting to say something, she started with the first thing on her mind.

"Uhm… Miss Takano?"

'Here we go,' Akira thought as she mentally marked this particular place in time. She turned her head and answered softly, "Yes?"

"Well," Yakumo started softly but forcefully, "It's nothing really, but why are you here?"

Akira looked at her as if she were stupid, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Uhm… Not really. Could you enlighten me of your presence?" The shy girl asked to the brunette completely stopping her paper pressing.

Akira mentally laughed at her. That Tsukamato was much more serious than she first thought. She may actually be a threat after all. Throughout Akira's subtle observations during the school years, Yakumo has always seemed to interfere in Harima's love life subconsciously. Plus, if you think about it, Tenma always tried to do things to push the two together. Even through all of the outrageous things that were done to the two of them, Yakumo never really stopped any of her older sister's forced advances that she would create for her. What was Yakumo trying to pull? It was almost as if she was secretly keeping Harima as a play toy in some way, making sure the poor sap never got together with **anybody**. Oh, But that was about to change because there is a new contestant on the stage and this person will trample anything and everything in her way to get what she wants. It's only fair.

"I'm staying here," Akira replied dully to her.

"What do you mean?" Yakumo asked confused, "Did you have to move out or did you get evicted?"

Akira laid her book on her chest and put full focus on the Tsukamato, "Neither."

"Oh," The black haired girl replied sadly, "Well, then that means-"

"Yes, Harima and I are together. Shocker right?" The faceless teen asked in monotone, while pulling her book up to her face again, _'And let the war commence.'_

Yakumo didn't know what to say. Her hope shattered into millions of pieces with no hope of ever being put back together. It was as if the world was laughing at her in a way. Then, with haste and not really much thought, Tsukamato dashed for Harima's room door with her purse in her hand.

"Agh… Oh man, I never thought that would end," Harima replied exhaustedly. Apparently, after he left the bathroom, Itoko sent him to do some 'off the wall' breakfast retrieval that required running through town. He had just finished the request and was on the way to his room, "I hope Tsukamato-san liked my story. Her opinion matters a lot."

As soon as he opened his front door, a figure approached his position quickly. He immediately recognized who it was because she came to his house almost all of the time. He raised his hand in a greeting gesture, "Ah! Hey, Tenma's sister. Did you finis-"

"I'm sorry Harima. Something has come up and I can't come over anymore. I'm sorry. I'm-" She didn't fully finish what she was fully saying because she started overflowing with tears, darting around his figure and leaving the premises in a sprint, not even bothering to look back.

"Huh?" Harima asked slightly confused, "She was… crying?"

**Lol. I thought this would be a good place to end this chapter. People were wanting more Plausible Mission and I was idling this story to work on my The Last One story (Naruto X Konan pairing). XD Sorry guys. Sorry to disappoint with a short chapter. It was supposed to be longer, but I wanted people to know that I was still working on this story. Believe me. This one gets better. It's just directed more on my own wit because there is not much of a timeline with School Rumble so I have to think and create new things to go with it. I may just leave this a "under 3000 word per chapter" story. My Naruto story requires a lot more storytelling in my opinion as many other factors have comprised themselves into it.**

**Anyway, you know the drill. :3**

_**READ & REVIEW**_


	5. Chapter 5: Replacement

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble.**

**Hey! How is everybody? Just adding another update. The ending is amazingly genius, awesome, intense, ultra, great, fantastic, grand, and Earth-Shattering for this story so I am not quitting any time soon. I always have a problem with the middle of the story so don't be surprised if updates are rather slow. **

**After coming at a place in my "The Last One (Naruto x Konan)" story where I have a brain fart, I come to this story to fix the issue. My Naruto story gets SO agitating sometimes because there is SO FREAKING MUCH to explain, but it doesn't keep me down. That story has an amazingly genius, awesome, intense, ultra, great, fantastic, grand, Earth-Shattering ending as well(No Joke…), so I can't quit that one either. **

**Anyway, enough ranting. On to my story…**

**Thoughts:**_ 'Thoughts'_

**Speaking:** "Speaking"

Chapter 5: Replacement

Harima walked into his room after that little show Yakumo created in the hall. He was slightly confused about everything that just took place. Yakumo told Harima that she couldn't come over any more and not only that, she was crying as well. It got him pondering the situation and silently walking to his room.

As soon as he opened the door, he realized that something indeed happened in his room. His manuscript was scattered all over the drawing table and floor. Plus, the pen Yakumo was using was laying on the floor with a couple of random knick knacks that fell from the shelves and one of those knick knacks were broken. Kenji then looked over to Akira and saw her reading, not even making a sound.

"Uhm, Akira?" Harima began, "Wh-"

"Yakumo had a family emergency. Her grandfather is dying and she has to visit him everyday from now on, so she can't help you finish your story," The maroon haired woman replied dully while reading her book.

"Oh," The boy said with concern, "That's terrible. Wait a minute! THAT MEANS I HAVE NO ONE TO HELP ME NOW! OH CRAP!"

The sunglasses bearing man began pacing really fast back and forth through his room, cupping his hands on his ears, "I'M SO SCREWED! NOW THERE IS NO WAY I CAN FINISH MY STORY IN TIME! WHAT AM I GONNA DO NOW?"

Akira mentally smirked at the situation. Her first phase of the plan began underway: _"Get rid of Yakumo and fill the place as Harima's drawing partner". _

"I'll help you Harima."

That immediately stopped his panicking and it caused him to look at her with surprise, "A-Are you serious?

With her faceless demeanor kept in place, she replied, "Of course. Even though I may not create manga, I can still help with plots and character development. I've read many books and therefore can create a very redeeming storyline."

Harima seemed to take interest in this offer. There was literally no one else that could help him and the offer seemed too good to be true. He grimaced at her, "Wait a minute. What's the catch? You are known for being awfully devious from what I've heard around the school, so you must be planning something."

"I'm not planning anything, honest." She lied while standing up in front of the boy, " Just trust me. I am merely doing this for your benefit. There can be absolutely nothing I can gain except for more knowledge."

Well, he can't really read what she's thinking since her facial features never change. He is also on a tight deadline and from the way things were going, he wasn't going to have a job for very much longer unless he can pull this last minute partner off, "Alright, Akira. I really have no other choice so… sure. Why not?"

She smiled slightly at that response and walked over to his direction, "Well then, we don't have much time to waste. Let's do this."

And with that she began to help him pick up his manuscript from the floor.

(Space Break)

It was Monday morning as Harima finally found himself finished with his drawing assignment. Honestly, he couldn't believe how much Akira actually helped him. She was right when she told him about character development and redeeming plots. Her ideas were actually ingenious. Too ingenious to the fact that he basically hyperventilated at its awesomeness. Her drawing wasn't really much of anything though. Actually, it was terrible. Harima asked her to create a three panel manga of something from her mind as an example. It took her well over an hour to draw it and three more hours to revise it. But when she finally showed her hard work, he took the paper and saw deformed characters, misplaced speech bubbles, and boring panel placement. He actually snickered at it, which made the red headed girl narrow her eyes slightly.

Feeling he would get the third degree, he immediately began spouting off random compliments causing him to look like a fool. But in the long run, Akira took his compliments as an apology and forgave him. It took a while but he was able to finally convince her that it was just a slip.

Harima began dressing himself for his entry to the Dankosha office. To be honest, he looked like utter crap. He had stains all over his clothes that if they weren't from food, then they were from the ink and other drawing items. They were also littered with wrinkles and he needed to make a good impression since this was one of his better ideas. He also lacked sleep and had bags under his eyes from the last late night session they pulled. Once they finished their little endeavor around three a.m. in the morning, Akira fell asleep on his bed to get some shut eye. Harima on the other hand had to look over his manuscript a few more times and fix minor errors he created along the way that he didn't notice the first few times he looked it over. He really was impressed with the story because it was all he could think about. It was a little different than the rest of his stories that he created, not only for the plot, but also for the love interest as well. When he got back from the Dankosha office, he would really have to thank Akira for what she did.

He slipped on a suit as if he was going to court hearing and put on some penny loafers. Once he secured his suit with his hands, he turned his gaze over to Akira who was sleeping peacefully on his bed. Her eyes were closed softly while her chest moved up and down in a gentle motion. Her bangs parted in several different places revealing some of her forehead that gleamed in the early morning sun.

"Hey, Akira," He responded while pushing on her arm trying to wake her up, "We have to go the Dankosha office so I can submit my story. Hey are you even waking up?"

Akira made slight grumbles but shifted her body over to a corner of the bed to cover her face from the light.

Harima didn't want to bother her any further and only shook his head, _'Seems like she is really worn out. I guess I have no choice but to go alone.'_ Doing some last minute preparations to his clothes, he walked out of his apartment and locked his door while staring at his hard work. He was really proud of his story and he wanted to make one last good impression on his boss, _'Maybe I can receive a weekly serial if this rides smoothly. I can't get my hopes up too much, but I think I may actually have clear shot at publishing something good for once. Then, I can tell Tenma and I can finally profess my love for her,' _He thought with a blush, "Dankosha, here I come!"

**Author's note: This chapter has been sitting in my flash drive since April of 2012. Holy crap. I'm so sorry. I just needed to add a little bit of writing to it and it would have been completed. But here you go. I know the chapter is short, but this series isn't really expected to be a long chapter series. I kinda wanna maintain a light word count for each chapter. **

**Thanks to the people who read this story. Hopefully, I won't leave it in the dust anymore. Like I said in previous chapters. I do have an ending planned for this story. It's all here, I just have to write it. :] **


End file.
